Send Me Your Love
by A Star Rewriter
Summary: Laxus is being exiled from Fairy Tail. But he still sends Mira a few letters. Will they ever meet again? Laxus x Mirajane story.


Send me your Love

Mira x Laxus

Mira watched Laxus and his team leave the guild.

"Master. Don't you think this is a little much?" She asked.

Laxus nearly killed him to take over the guild.

"He must learn from him mistakes." Makorav said.

Mira sighed. She watched him leave.

In a few moments he was gone.

Days went by as Mira continued to serve at Fairy Tail's bar.

'You miss him?" Cana asked.

"Of course. He's still a part of the family. He's Makorav's grandson." Mira said.

"Mira!" Levy came running. "A letter for you." She said.

"Oh. Thank you. I'll read it later." She said smiling. She guessed who is was from. Mira went on with the day till it was nearly night fall.

"Mira. Take a break." Lisanna said to her.

"Thanks. I won't be long." She said. Mira headed to the back and pulled out the letter.

It was to her. From whom? Who else.

Mira opened up the letter.

_"Dear Mirajane._

_I know it's only been a few days, but I wanted to get this too you. I'm sorry. For what i did to you and the guild. I don't know why I wanted to be the guild master and set all those rules. i guess I felt jealous at the fact gramps loved everyone else and felt like it was more important then me._

_Anyway, I'll try to write more. I promise. I won't get hurt. Or overwork myself._

_-L"_

Mira wiped the tears from her eyes. "I know you will Laxus." She said.

Weeks went by. Laxus had been sending her a few more letters. Some short. And some long and detailed.

"Mira!" Lucy shouted.

"Yes?"

"Why are you drifting off in space?" She asked.

"Huh?" Mira did't understand.

"Are you thinking about Laxus?" Lucy asked sitting down.

Mira didn't say anything. "I know you miss him. I'm sure he'll come back one day. This is his home too." Lucy said.

Mira smiled. 'Thank you Lucy. I just needed some kind words." She said. "I have been hearing from him. But nothing in the last few days. Almost a week." Mira held a glass tight.

"I'm sure he'll write again. Everyone gathers just how close you two are." Lucy winked.

Mira slightly blushed.

"Mira! A letter!" Lisanna came running in. "I'll take over here. You go and read." She winked at her sister.

Mira took the letter thanks her sister and headed to the back.

Mira opened the letter and read it.

_"Dear Mira._

_Sorry it's been so long. but things have gotten tougher here. We've been needing to travel around just to avoid any craziness around. But in a way it reminds me of home._

_I hope your all doing good. Lisanna growing. Natsu learning to be smarter. And...everyone. I miss you all._

_-L"_

Mira didn't wipe the tears from her eyes this time.

Instead she cried her eyes out. She missed him too. She wanted Laxus back home. She always was the happy and cheerful one. But really, she isn't. Laxus new that when he first saw her. The reason Makarov took her and her sister and brother in.

"Mira?" It was Erza. Of all people to see her like this, it was her nemesis.

Erza looked shocked.

"What's wrong? What happened?" Erza walked over. Mira couldn't help herself. She ran to Erza and cried. She cried in her shoulder. Erza hugged Mira tight. "We all miss him." Erza said to her.

It had been a few years later.

Mira went on with her life like normal.

Nothing much came from Laxus.

But she wasn't expecting anything.

"Mira. You have a invitation." Elfman said.

"Oh?" Mira took it and looked at it. It said the date, time, and place.

"Who invited you?" Juvia asked.

"I don't know. There's no name." Mira said.

Who would send this to her? And why?

It was a week from now. "Guess I'll find out then." Mira said.

There wasn't anything she could do.

Everyone thought it could have been Laxus but he hasn't been heard from in years.

When the day came Mira headed out and left the guild.

She headed to the cafe around 2 o clock. It was small and cute. Like a place for a princess would go.

"Mommy. I want to go." Said a little girl.

"Sweetie. Well go tomorrow. A princess needs to do her work first before playing." The mom said.

The little girl smiled.

"Miss Strauss." A maid came out. "We have a table waiting for you." Mira was lead to a special table and seated. "Here is a letter for you. Your guest shall be right out." She said.

Mira was handed to letter and then left alone.

"What is this about?" Mira asked.

She opened up the letter...

"Laxus?"

_"Mira._

_I know it's been ages since I last wrote to you. But I hope this makes up for it._

_I have been working crazy to help Freed get better. He caught this huge fever. The Evergreen was dealing with her drama._

_Thankfully Bickslow hasn't done anything stupid._

_I'm sorry for not writing sooner. I know you must hate me by now. If your reading this then maybe not. I still have a chance. I asked you here to meet with me._

_I have missed you so much Mira. I needed to see you. It's been years and I just want to see your face, hear your voice, Touch your hand, taste the beer you bring. I just miss you so much you haunt my dreams._

_I hope this doesn't sound creepy. But I hope to one day have a serious talk with you._

_And I just hope till then we can start over._

_Being close with you since teens has been a big part of my life. And I don't want to lose it. Lose you._

_Anyway, I'll be coming out soon. Hope you stick around for a while._

_-Laxus."_

Mira almost cried again. After so long. She finally here's from him.

"Mirajane?" And there he was.

"Laxus. I've missed you." She said smiling.

"So have I." He smiles back.

"Let's talk. We have a lot of catching up to do." Laxus says sitting down.

"Yes." Mira is more then happy now. She is joyful.

The End

Hope you guys loved this Laxus x Mirajane short. I have polls up to vote so come vote for your fairy tail crossover!


End file.
